


Winter's feast

by Laylimina



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylimina/pseuds/Laylimina
Summary: a ground breaks for a cold one to be warmed by none other than our two precious bois.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. a downfall is anothers one start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go easy on me, Im not a 24/7 writer and this is my first one lmao

_It's cruel._

moving from a place you call home, warm and welcoming, to running around in unknown places chased by Mentally ill people or creatures , expected to sacrifice your life for another you never knew or know truely, only to be rewarded with either death, or another chance of death

there is no time, only darkness broken by the crackle of the fire keeping your fingertips warm enough to feel.

you're a prey, does not matter if you enjoy it or not.

and that how has it been for days, months, years..... ? who knows, it's been like that for jake and the others, you get used to it.

_slowly._

what controlled and ate off the fear was a old cold whisper named the entity, dwight and claudette agree that it's claws or spider legs is what takes you off the game.

and a game may you hear, always needs an update, a new mouse, a new cat to entertain, the loss, fear in their eyes, "welcome to hell" isn't something that will knock our socks off after all.

and as a kid drops an old toy to move on, it seems so did the entity. 

While the feast surrounded the fire, Switching stories, words of encouragement, acts of love, claws interpretted through the ash, the fog, the trees, surrounding its food, silence controlled. " _alas a time for a new taste_ " it spoke, vocal cords sounding choked out by the smoke.

The ground broke. everything falling, the others disappearing after a faint yell, poor cold black drifting through until hitting the ground, your memories are waving, "is this freedom ?" jake thought, "that easily given trial after trial.......whats a trial...freedom from what ?".

what was an untamed black fades into a colorful dawn, it speaks of a new day, a promise of a new fresh beginning, covered by tall trees that welcomes you home. 

"maybe I got lost and tripped ending up passed out or whatever" the reason played in jakes mind like a broken record, until between the warming sun, was a place to truly call home, Yet a blurred shape stood a front, a frown took over jake features.

"it better be not one of dads 'get sane and come back' messages", he approached slowly as the shape became clear, it was a tall muscled man with blonde hair at his shoulders wearing a blue mechanic suit, so whoever he was isn't related to his father as their dress code was like a non ending funeral, great but still a problem.

as he got closer he noticed that the man eyes were blue but one of them was Clearer....glassier..? possibly a work accident.

".....hi" *great* work jake, straight to the point, "can..I help you ?" The question was met with pure smooth silence, maybe the man was deaf.. 'but wouldn't he able to read lips', maybe he was mute.. 'but wouldn't he use sign language...?"

perhaps ignoring your issues is a quick solution, so jake made his way past the mysterious man sensing his eyes follow him to the door, '...what a definition of a creep'

\---------------------------------------------------

it was bitter sweet, away from any annoying distractions for his entertainment. new fine toys, their fresh fear, no matter what ending, it always has another beginning, no matter how much He gets to see her eyes drained from light, she always comes back.

the bitter being tied up by rules, the weird spider leg lady rules . _she_ has an opportunity to fight back, like always. 

others came, despite their differences from languages, past, and their tools they all had the same reason, entertain. he doesn't know if they go through the filth to find the shiny ones like him, he noticed some do, they...don't get along well, especially when one takes interest in anothers shiny, thus they do not remain in groups like the toys , they roam around.

while michael was watching the toys surrounding the fire, the....spider lady decided it was enough for their little heaven, a leg crushed him followed by a voice " _its time to face your reality, on your own_ "

he always hated her despite what she gives, mostly the way she handle things, like for example, the way he fell and saw his own mask and knife floating in the darkness, he dug his hands into his face, until the rays of the rising sun hit him, it was...too bright. no streets nor houses to tell where you are, no cars to steal, just trees.

alas, randomly walking until you find something was the current task, and find something he did, a house, in the middle of the woods.

_cRounCh cRouNch_

he turned around to see non other than his shiny, others called him the saboteur, he was a trouble magnetic, "Hi" he said, no fear, no worry, just like back then, except not filled with adrenaline "can..I help you ?" he asked, after a while he passed him making his way to the house

_so it was his_

it started raining, he wondered what kind of stuff does his do, does he brush his hair like judith ? does he read the newspapers like his father did once back then ? well there was only a way to find out, and its through that door.

\---------------

a new fresh start it was, warm water cleaned the dirt and oil off jakes hair, 'how long have I been out to be this dirty ?', after getting a long sleeved t-shirt with a turtle neck And sweat pants on, the rain announced its arrival heavily.

".....I wonder....if hes still out there"

"doesn't hurt to check", he went to open the door to meet with the one and only fellow stranger standing there just staring, no emotion, no shame, fear or embarrassement from getting caught...just blank, Taking his strong silence you would think its selective mutism and who knows ?

Jake moved away from the door and invited the stranger in "...you'll get catch a cold, get in", the fellow seemed to understand english as he took his time then let his foot on top of the wooden floor, you'd expect him to stand awkwardly in the corner or explore the house at least with his eyes, nope back to staring again. 

"here, sit, I'll get some stuff" While the unknown man sat on the couch, he got some towels from the bathroom and some spare clothes, they don't fit him as it was a joke from his older brother with a sticky note......'when you decide to drink your milk'

"the bathroom is to the left, take a shower and change" finally ! the blonde showed an expression !.....confusion...? he furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head, I mean, If you were lost in a forest and some asain dude took you in and gave you a change of clothes and a temporary roof above your head you'll at least be a little confused........ right ?

"...take your time, I'll get wood for the fire place from downstairs", and with that, jake left the stranger alone, he hoped he doesn't steal anything and any kindness he showed will impact the the other somehow, his clacking teeth reminded him of his current goal, warming up.

planning ahead was something he was thankful for that he did daily, piles of wood stacked neatly beside each other, one should Devour the cold. As he moved to get it, he noticed an oaker yellow chest sitting in the corner.

curiosity played chess with the crow, and the chest was opened, it was filled with newspapers and magazines his mother would get as she came for visits... some had tragic stories, some had awful attempts at humor and some had quizs and games... yay

well at least they have something to do while waiting for mother nature to pass her mood swings, with the wood and the chest, he came upstairs to find the blue eyed man sitting in the kitchen bar, his hair was wet and he was wearing what he gave him, at least he listens... 

and like before, eyes were on jake again, he figured the best way to ignore the feeling of someone digging daggers at you is to slowy set the fire, so he did, and like you hear in most stories, turning your back at someone is quite dangerous, for example, as you feel the cold shards melt off your face by the calming fire, you would not sense the presence behind you raising their arms and ready to strike.

<><><><><><><><><

as soon he faced the screen door, it was opened by none other than his shiny, "...you'll catch a cold, get in" he...never saw this side of him, he mostly laughed when he couldn't get his way in plays, thus he took his time entering, "here, sit, I'll get some stuff", there was a couch and a fire place, he thought if his had people over as he sat.

"the bathroom is to the left, take a shower and change" he...didn't understand, why should he get clean when there are other plays to start ? "...take your time, I'll get some wood for the fire place from downstairs", with that his shiny dissappeared.

after a session with warm water, he was dressed in a basic oversized black T-shirt and some comfortable black sweatpants, he sat waiting for the other until he came, he had a pile of wood and a box, he thought back to the plays he had with him, he wasn't like the others, he didn't beg for his life, he didn't scream, he made sure to use action over words, just like him.

maybe, just maybe he could catch him off guard like the other plays, would he drop this pure act ? he got up without making a sound and made a bee line for his... neck

\-----------------------

cReeAa K

"...uh...I think it would be nice if you warm up in this kind of weather", he patted the ground next to him, "...." the tall man sat next to jake, and what set the distance between them was a box, " seeing how limited we can socialize , this is our source of entertainment for now". the guest seemed hesitant then he took his time pulling a magazine, the front page was showcasing a model with a blue jumpsuit and short blonde hair, "....does she remind you of someone ?"

"..." If this man had a penny for his silence and staring he would be richer than the hole world millionaires combined, well this is gonna be interesting day...

he decided to shoot his shot and asked ".... does me talking bother you ?" the man raised his head from the magazine and stared him then he shook his head, great we're getting somewhere.

"..do...you choose not to speak ?" he nodded, huh jake thought, he could Understand a little why, People sometimes pass the limits in asking out of curiosity and it can bring sour memories, 'I can't blame him', "do you have a.... place or a home to go back to, anyone waiting for you ?" the stranger took time to process, he shook his head.

"you can stay, its awful being lost, take your time finding yourself" one good deed that won't hopefully back stab him the back.

\--------------------

the rain did not go away, after a boring dinner of rice with milk and taking care of your teeth it was time for the free trial of death, sleep.

while jake was fixing the bed sheets, the blonde was standing in the doorway, "here, you'll be sleeping in this bedroom, its little crowded with the big ass closet but ya know, something is better than nothing" he stood infront of him, the Taller raised his hand and dug his pointer finger at jakes chest and tilted his head 'what about you' ?

"I'll be at the living room if you need anything, goodnight big guy." with that he went for the couch and layed down, slowly the calming rain droplets guided him to a dreamland came UNTIL something wet landed on his forehead, shooting straight up he looked up, termites. what a nice suprise, it was so amazing that it granted him staying up all night until sunrise...

><><><><><><><><><><><

the saboteur turned around and met his eyes. he patted the ground next to him"...uh...I think it would be nice if you warm up in this kind of weather...........seeing how limited we can (socilize), this is our source of entertainment for now", the box was filled with magazines and newspapers ! just like his father, one particular cover stole his attention, it looked like her, he even noticed "...does she remind you of someone ?" how does he not remember who thought to shove a glass shard in everyones shoulder ? "does me talking bother you ?" never, "do you choose not to speak ?" speaking is a weakness, "do you have a place or a home to go back to ? anyone waiting for you ?" does the graveyard count ?

"you can stay, its awful being lost, take your time finding yourself" he didn't understand, how does he see that the other is lost ? and why offer ?

\-------------

when his new "friend" woke up, buckets were scattered randomly around the ground, water dripping in each one, "Morning" a tried voice said near the kitchen, eyes blood shot red, " I don't think I've told you my name, jake, nice to meet you, again " 

"I made some toast and there jam and tea, sorry if you were a coffee person, I'll be heading out, we got a new roommate to deal with", the dark haired moved towards the door, The other moved to follow, "uh...do you want to tag along ?" he nodded, "...you literally have no idea where Im going" another nod.

sunlight broke between the depressed clouds, the two making their way through the forest, The asian felt the other stop so he turned around, the other was standing in front of a tree so jake got closer to see what caught the others eye, it was a carved heart, strange, He have been through the woods thousands of times yet he never saw that, written inside it "jason + michael" ah, young foolish love. 

The taller pointed at one of the names, \Michael\ "...is that the name of a friend or a lover ?" he shook his head. "....your name ?" a nod. "huh..nice to meet you michael"

They walked after that to a smoothed out road, Next to it a supermarket, the doors slipped open to a cold atmosphere, couples, families and elders in different aisles minding their own business, the sweet sound of silence.

"I found half of the vegetables rotten so we need fresh ones, also we need liquid termites barrier" jake got a cart as michael followed too close behind. while the two men were selecting the last ingredient, onions, a woman who worked there approached with the most annoying high pitched voice known to man kind " hey jakey-boo ! its been so long since we've seen you ! hows it going ?"

even the latter seemed bothered for a moment before completely changing his expression "good.", he avoided eye contact , "and whos the wall of a guy ? is he stalking you or whatever ?! if you need help you always have me you know !" 

"...hes an old fri-" a loud crash from the back was heard, broken glass followed by a scream, the annoying lady was grabbed by a bandaged hand that belonged to a hoodied figure wearing a horribly drawn smiling face mask. in his other hand was a bloody hunting knife

"make it easier for yourselves and get down" he spoke. and thats exactly what they did, well, one of them did, "are you playing the tough guy big boy ?"

all that tough talk from the masked man was knocked out as he was thrown by the cart hitting him from behind, "come on ! lets get out while we still can !" before they made a run for it, the blonde held them both by the collar 'stop' then he got hold of the cart and pointed at it 'get in'

that was suprisely an easy task, as both were much smaller, Getting through the aisels was much harder but not for Michaels speed, there were others stealing snacks and randomly stabbing person for fun, " this counts as shoplifting you know ! I'll charge you for all of this !" the other eyes were closed from her bullshit, he looked he needed a week of sleep, he felt bad for him, he knows what its like to go hours without sleep. "we'll discuss this later, what matters is us getting out safely"

luck was in their favor because there it was, the door not guarded by any of these stabby fuckers, as soon as the cart set one of it wheels outside, the same fucker who made a threat earlier catched up and got a hit on michael slicing up a huge scratch on his shoulder, he looked like he ran around the store more the once because as soon he got a hit he collapsed on his knees breathing heavily, thankfully the blue eyed made it to the forest safely.

\---------------------

"whoever these fuckers were we have to call the police ! like, no disrespect dear ! but I don't want to spend another minute in here !!", Rue . an old fellow from the days he had patience to go through school, the reason she got "old" was her thirst for his fathers money, Thats not what hit the hardest, she was obvious about it and didn't try to hide it.

"no, we shouldn't get ourselves involved deeper than we already are, plus, we're out in the unknown, they're not gonna waste their time here", He was currently wrapping michaels bleeding shoulder, The guy is built like a model you'd see in a magazine or in a cheesey romance movie, whoever has him for a partner in their life are lucky yet they would still struggle with his silence...'why am I thinking of a strangers love life when I can't plan my own dinner' jake thought.

"Eh, I'll admit, I don't want to hear these dumb questions from the cops, I'll miss that store, it had good payment, BUT, I think we should at least get away from here, maybe call your dad and have him book us private hotel ?"

"...No, I need to fix something, you two rest." and with that, He took off hearing the other shout "Whatever ! don't expect me to be here when you're back !"

\----------------------

after taking care of the guest that didn't pay rent, he went down from the roof to enter his *home*, Hopefully this time, he'll get that sweet, sweet softness of sleep, michael sat awkwardly in the couch, Rue was no where to be seen, so she truly turned her words into action...

"...hey...uh..I don't think I ca--" Ah, he flatly passed out on the ground, tiredness slapped him hard, thats for sure, at least....this time...the darkness is.....welcoming.

the next time his eyelids got up, blue eyes were challenging him into a staring contest, his neck did not have pins and needles, his back is on a soft material, hes...on his bed, Supposedly michael carried him to the bedroom, and (apprently), the mental image of two *muscled* large hands carrying him like hes a smol kitten was enough to set his face red.

something- a cup of tea was shoved into his face, "thank you". "...how long have I slept for...?", well The amount of hours he took dreaming wasn't important, because the sour, left over, cold tea was A STRONG DEMAND for his system to WAKE THE FUCK UP.

...jake should really work on his face expressions because the shock was painted so clearly that the blondes finger was about to dig a hole in his cheek..

"Ignoring your problems is the best solution" he kept repeating, until he got better control of himself, he put the cup on the night stand and got up. " I suppose its too late for breakfast or lunch, we still need food in our system though, lets see what we can do."

after washing his face and refreshing himself, with michael following behind, he made it to the kitchen, the shopping cart from yesterday was still there filled with the....stolen goods ? He emptied it out, half of them were put in shelves, another was on the counter to be stabbed and burned for a good meal.

"....do you like anything in particular ?" ah, his answer was confusion and a shrug. " Sigh, nowadays you call places like pizzaWhat and food knocks at your door despite you being nowhere, it always taste better when its homemade." hm, they could go old school with good old onion pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this gets smol attention I'll update it, Its been in the work before August came tbh
> 
> my tumblr : https://clor-colors.tumblr.com/post/626011809268269056/mary-an-original-oc-for-a-story-in-mind


	2. pizza time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the chapter yourself, lazy bean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously have no clue how every writer drops 20,000 story, This is nothing yet I have to turn my brain rotten for ideas lmao.

"I'll go grab some flour from downstairs, can you get the veggies out of their bags ?" with that, jake turned his back again, heading downstairs.

in there were alot of big bags of flour, bought straight out of fresh farms, hunting is the main course, but sometimes you have to step down and do something classic. 

thankfully as he moved the bag, he didn't notice the blue skinned corpse of a chocked out Rue.

"come here, can you cut the onions and tomatos for me while I prepare the dough ?" will it upset him if he ignored him and simply went his way ? 

he stared at the cutting board, he simply raised the knife up, and stabbed it. 

jake held his other hand , "Hold the knife and cut it like this" he Shopped some infront of him as an example.

the other followed poorly "great job !" could be a little better, slow progress is better than nothing.

the dough was left to rise, the blonde moved too close pointing at the ingredients with a questioning gaze.

"none of them are rat poison, that is a promise". he still held his gaze.

"...here take a look at this"

he broke an piece of bread "see the holes in it and how not flat it is ? that is the yeasts job, salt is to have a taste, to make it edible and not bland, water is to mix and hold everything together and the flour is the main base, as for the shape of the bread, you're free to shape it as your heart desires, we lastly put it in the oven, Although we're making something else." 

Michael listened with interest, despite his blank expression, he looked like he enjoys selecting information in every subject and topic.

as jake moved for the blender, his hand brushed against the other, it felt like electricity in a pleasing way...? the blue eyed felt it too as both of them moved away from each other " S-sorr-" he didn't get to finish his apology as michael held his hand strongly, too strongly

bone crushing strongly.

"Ignoring your problem is the best solution" he repeated, So he put on an awkward smile while they moved holding hands like little kids in kindergarden, he worked with one placing the chopped tomatos and onions, as he started the blending process

Michael flinched, it was loud just like the Sanitarium when a patient makes it pass the gates, the other noticed that, he was thankful he found out here not somewhere dangerous and stopped it early.

\-------------------

"the dough rised, the sauce is ready so are the toppings, the only thing left is placing it all together..........michael..? I need BOTH of my hands" 

the fellow didn't budge, he only stared stepping closer into his personal space.

"...do you wanna make it together ?" a nod "well they do say team work makes the dream work." its not like he could say no with that hold.

with his left hand, he sprayed flour on the counter then flating the dough, michael followed examining the others work, it wasn't perfect but it is something.

"sauce is next, we could do it the boring way" he said as he held the soup ladle from the bowl "or we could do it the cool kids way" he dumped the bowl on the pizza dough

the other gave a poker face, " spread your heart out, heh" he...hesitated and smeared the sauce over the flat dough, to him, it felt like blood yet thicker and more orange with no strong smell of iron, all of that was forgotten when he met the others left hand, it was smaller, like hers broken easily without an effort, fragile. 

he debated what would happen if he held it locking his movement, it'd be entertaining to watch him hopelessly move aroun- "we're done" oh.

too late.

"come here, we need to wash our hands" 

after letting dinner in the oven, they sat in awkward silence on the couch, well- it was awkward for jake. he thought what would others do or say in this situation.

_he finally got home, school uniform messed up, a bloody nose, tie and hair out of place, he wasn't excited to hear barking from his dad for getting in another fight, he inspires him is to be nothing like him._

_"oh you're back ! could you help me with dinn- oh god what happened this time ?"_

_"...hi mom", he made his way to bathroom, washing away the blood and changing to anything thats comfortable than a bloody uniform. they were too many bloody knifes of betrayal in his back, he felt like a target practice that never ended._

_"you know jake, everyone at a point will hurt you, you just have to figure which wounds are worth suffering for." his mother stood in the door step._

_"its not that... its when do they strike ! Its always when Im least expecting it or more trusting !"with rage his fist slammed the mirror breaking it into pieces._

_with his bloody hand, he kneeled down, he cannot handle himself right now, how does his own mother feel about him ?_

_he felt a hand on his back rubbing comforting circles followed by a soft voice. "people are...like complicated dictionaries, they all have their different definition of trust and manipulation and many more, we may not agree with it, but they lived a time believing it, thus we cannot convince them other. we just have to be patient and understand them, their definitions—"_

_"are shaped by people they grow with like my father, you told me this before.."_

_"yes, but does it work not ? come on dear, lets clean your hand from glass."_

"I wonder what your eyes and ears saw and heard that put an end to your voice" he said zoned out.

the other perked up, this...is new, its not a demand or a request like he heard daily, it was a question at his own speed, it didn't care about the result, it wondered about the cause.

\----------------------------

while jake was running around in the kitchen, setting their dinner on you know, dinner plates, Michael was following him around like a lost puppy. 

there was nothing to do other than watch Tv and he did not want flashbacks of the annoying corn flakes commercials, besides, its entertaining watching the raven loose focus everytime he accidently brushed his shoulder.

after all of that, they sat next to each other on the dinner table, the blonde wondered if another sat here, if they made his smile sweetly like Glasses or they made his cheeks redder than the blood he spille—

a hand- his hand, patted his forearm softly "Relax, you look like you seen a ghost flip you off", oh.

he noticed...ever since he was dropped off it was quiet, no whispers, no demands for blood sheds, the silence was sweet and to be appreciated, he has no idea where they have gone, he just welcomes their disappearnce.

that, and it became harder to control his facial expression, as easily he built walls, they slowly crumble, what ever his has been doing is effective, it brings out emotions he didn't even know he was capable of feeling. 

just maybe this once, he'll take his offer and stay, he'll see what rabbit hole does it take him, although any path would seem a blessing with his.

————

he took a small bite, curious but cautious, it was a wave of tastes, this was way better than what he had to go by or that pathetic excuse of food they served back at sanitarium ! this woke up the child behavior inside, because he wolfed his plate down.

seeing that, it made jake smile a little, "...Im glad you like it" he got a napkin and wiped the cornor of his mouth.

he...never noticed the other lips, they were dry chapped, plump and light pink, split at a corner, as he ran a finger over them he wondered what could have possibly scarred such perfection, and what moved them so much to loose focus on self-care.

he felt daggers at him, "right, Im stepping into his personal space"

as they sat in silence, he closed his eyes starting to zone out until he felt a weight put on his shoulder, Michaels head, eyes closed.

an expression of trust.

who knew a small move could burst such an emotion ? it was like a sweet rush of adrenline, he raised his hand and slowly put it on the blondes long hair, it was so soft that the finest silk couldn't compete.

it didn't seem a bother as Michael pushed against his shoulder so he continued ruffling the goldens locks as its owner took his time exploring his neck, jawline and his cheek. it tickled yet jake welcomed it.

what felt like an arrow made of cotton making its way through his heart was caused by a little peck on the cheek.

now that, my dear friends, is how our dear jake turned redder than cinnabar itself, as the other backed out, he wished this moment would last longer yet had no clue why.

he can't tell if this is another well hidden form of manipulation or if Michael Actually sees him as a normal person, not a twing dipped in honey. 

the antique clock must have felt the awkward tension between the two because it declared the fall of the night dark blue blanket.

"...come on mikey, if you're gonna stay here you gotta learn how to do em dishes" a dissapproving groan he received. 

—————————

_the food infront of him reminded him of simple times before that night, he wasn't even sure how he remembers it now of all times ! he couldn't fifteen years locked away._

_these simple times, rare good old times where his mom would stay home and cook, something flavorful rather than cold bits of leftovers or burnt toast._

_old times where he fought with his sister over the last slice, in the corner of his eye his dad would lay his head on his moms shoulder, day or night, it always brought out a smile from her._

_other days where his sister would bring her friends or whatever disaster she calls her 'boyfriend', he'd hear a giggle to see them holding hands, him biting her ear, he never understood why._

_until he was taken by the fog to meet his._

—————————

overthinking.

something he rarely did, it was always after a blood feast that his own skin abandoned and denied movement that he fell to the deep puddle of his own mind. 

how is she doing ? is she shaken up out fear that he can pop up at any time he desires ? was she dropped off just like him ? where is she ?

just like these golden days, Michael dipped his toes in that puddle since decades, except, now the questions fly like the crows around his.

the weird spider leg lady never allowed a scratch on her cats, its been a long time since he felt pain that when he was slashed in the shoulder by these morons, sleep was not an option.

that explains why hes just sitting there, splashing around in the puddle of his mind, until the door loudly creaked.

"...sorry, didn't mean to awake you" his said, guilt was not a good expression on jake, Michael isn't used to his name, but he'll come around.

to remove that, he shook his head and made the same move that warmed him up days ago.

he patted the spot next to him.

he didn't like how his hesitated like he was at a lions den, it was his room after all. he felt a weight next to him radiating warmth, that....added fuel to a small lighter in Michaels chest. 

"..I'll take a wild guess and say that your wound is bothering you" while thats was true, he didn't want to show his— jake, that a simple small swipe of a pathetic knife could be a bother to someone like him, so he avoided eye contact and shook his head.

he can't figure out if its good or bad that the other can see right through his lies, he felt the warmth disappear and he absolutely had no idea how he handled the cold before.

he turned around to find the asian looking around in the closet finally pulling a medkit, he has to spend more time around him because the first night he searched that hole closet and found jack shit, who knows what else is hidden.

"lemme do a quick check" it was his time to hesitate, because this could put an end to the wetness of the puddle, or leave him useless for a few minutes.

on the plus side he does miss these cloudy mellow hands so he agreed, besides, he can handle himself if something goes wrong. 

"...I feel like I did nothing that night." that got him a little curious, like before, it was muddy with guilt so Michael tilted his head to for him to continue.

"I felt like an empty glass that could break any second, I could have done better at wrapping your shoulder, I—" jakes words fell out of disbelieve on how could someone with that injury could twist his arm perfectly and catch his wrist.

he figured the man adores the silence, he can't blame him as he slowly lets go, thats a warning.

he cleaned the wound with a wet cloth, thankfully it wasn't deep enough to bring a need of stitches and wrapped it flawlessy, packing things up and returning everything in place, he went back and sat next to the blonde.

this was horrific, things have changed because back then he couldn't give a shit about breaking the awkward silence, but now, hes flipping his damn mind to bring up something, he wants to really see if his voice counts a bother. 

he decided to embrace it and enjoy it too, So they sat as the rain invited itself, luring to a wonderland as the warmth of each pounced between.

just maybe, maybe tomorrow will offer better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> question: I have my own story in mind with my own characters, I started drawing comic scenes, I don't know where to put my start ?
> 
> question2 : what do you guys think ?
> 
> question3 : whats for lunch/dinner ?


	3. calm and warm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read it yourself, dumb dumb.

this is an improvement from cheap blankets and the wet tough grass or the hard wood, its a blessing Michael will not allow to melt away.

decades, since drowsiness layed itself rather having it worked for, it wasn't ideal hence forth coming in and out of Consciousness, nevertheless, the pile of heat between his arms was so calming, Jake wasn't fighting to put a distance between them like the plays, he was accepting him...

**the cosiness is lost.**

that shot him up from the bed, Jake wasn't in his hold nor around the room, sounds were caught outside, maybe he woke up before him making breakfast like other days.

the worse thing that can be someone arms holding his hostage like these blue eyes witnessed others lash out on doctors in the sanitarium.

he was drowning, seaweed of "what ifs" dragged him by the foot.

the stiff legs carried him moving further to the living room, jake was nowhere to be found.

not in the bathroom, nor downstairs.

someone was aware of his motives, because as soon he set his hand on the door handle, Jake dashed his way through it.

".....!" he was wearing a grey beanie with a blue grey scarf, a green winter coat and red amber gloves...was the warmth he offered not enough for his to seek these type of clothes ? part of him didn't part with the question, mainly because how do they hug his body.

"....Morning." Jake passed the blonde tree, "it snowed a little, and I realized you don't have anything to wear besides what you have on"

that explained the bags he was carrying, it didn't explain that they can just sit calmly by the fire without need for cloth—

"come on ! I'll promise if you'd at least try it I'll make pancakes"

_oH_

he didn't realize that he groaned out frustration, he felt..... disappointed ? that he could be read easily. 

_I'll work on it._

at least Michael can get something out of this, being a "sweet tooth" or whatever jake called him the other day, he adored what these small hands were capable of making. 

alright, he'll take the deal. checking out the first bag, it had a dark grey blue winter coat, it was bigger to fit along a scarf of a brown golden color with the softness of Cotton itself.

the other contained a "double layer thick Cotton" pants according to the tag on it and a pair of boxers.

"..I...I'll be waiting for you outside."

it was half shocking that everything fit like a glove, he couldn't wrap his head over the idea how could someone know what covers every curve of his body correctly, he won't bother getting rid of that someone if it was jake, in fact, he'd love to trade information.

out the window, blankets of snow covered the ground and lured it into slumber, it was dark enough to fool you it was night, a perfect masked one for these who seek to spill blood like Michael.

although, he won't anymore, at least for now.

\--------------------

"here" jake gave the blue eyed a beanie, he forgot to buy one at the store and only remembered half way back, he figured he'll just let him borrow one of his and pray it fits.

"it'll cover your hair sadly, although we both would like our hearing out there, cold ears are a pain".

he was- _is_ attached to the slow grinding of Michaels gears, the smallest childish gestures and actions colored a painting he inspires daily fondnes of. 

"...I may promised you pancakes but—" the taller didn't even bother to listen making his way to the kitchen "hold on ! we can make another deal !" catching up "Its still early, I was hoping we'd go hunting...? a change of scenery would be comforting instead of these closing walls..."

the other didn't budge.

with a sigh, jake gave on that, at least for now, maybe he'll get on his good side for now with sweets, hopefully the sugar would draw out an agreement.

_thunmp_

that ran with both of their attention, it surely wasn't a bird taking off because the sound was heavier, a drop of wood ? the wind decided earth needs a make over ? no no, there was no wind ( howel before.

if nature was out of the picture of the accused, it was something, better yet, _someone_. 

"hang on" Jake blurred out rushing outside while the other followed out of curiosity, not to admit he fears the possibilities that could stop what he desires.

it was an _axe_.

an axe stuck on the wall, it didn't look common, custom made probably, engraved in its handle russian letters.

" _hey ! thats mine fair and square !_ " the russian thick voice belonged to a blurry figure standing in the distance.

in rare moments, jake was thankful his father pushed his limits at languages

"language barriers are a must not ! you have know your enemies and your allies around the hole world" he used to say.

it wasn't much, he fell out quickly not suprisely, he didn't know much to win a complex argument, although enough to ask for directions.

the figure turned out to be a woman, taller than average, a lovely black scarf with red roses wrapped around her head, her movement had a purpose, either anger or dedication controlling it.

" _thats my axe !_ "

" _alright then...take it_ " 

her shock was clear as water on her lips, her eyes covered by the darkness of a silly bunny mask, what would it cost for those pearls to be hidden ?

apparently she, like some _people we know_ , denys her true reactions, recovering, pulling the hatchet out of the wood, " _you understand me ?_ "

" _...am I supposed to not to ?_ "

" _...No, what is a twink like you alone in the forest ?_ "

" _...just because Im shorter doesn't mean I can't defend myself, plus, I got my stop sign—_ woah ! what got you fired up ?"

\--------------

this was and is a lemon tree.

there is no way she was here too ! now hes speaking with her in gibbrish Michael can't understand ! 

the huntress, childish, immature and impatient, no strategy nor stealth, no one understood her and no one bothered to, except the bell guy but he was nice to everyone, even the plant girl who got distracted easily by pulling weird grass in plays.

he had zero tolerance for her back then, and he _won't_ now. 

he hated, and loved it the same time, how jake noticed anger painted on his features.

he finally gets away from the voices to be with what entertained him, only to fall in this ? hell no.

well, there is nothing to do 'right now', all was left to do is let it go down and follow it, so he shook his head.

"...okay...well then.." he faced the masked woman " _you're hunting for food, right ? do you mind if we would tag along ?_

" _yes and yes ! more hands means more food for !_ "

well, one of the three surely so excited that their face features are just a painting of _pure hatred_ , fine ! there is no way he is leaving jake with _her_ , he'll do everything to make sure nothing goes on between the two.

"woah !"

and the next thing Jake knew ? he was getting a piggie back ride from his _favourite_ stop sign, if this means Michael will tag along without the need for the other to get him out of his bubble, he'll take it.

part of Jake felt the need to disagree, parting with a stranger- two strangers to the unknown, on a positive note he knows the forest like the back of his hand, although nothing can be trusted these days.

shy blue white foot prints between tall trees told on its owners, snow taking shape of the passing, carving useless memories to be erased moments later, winter has come to claim the weak.

\-----------------------

Confident movements slowly melted onto sluggish ones, it was clear Michael reached his point, sure his legs ran him around alot, but in this nightmare of a forest ? the spider lady herself doesn't have something _painful_ like this !

" _my name is Anna ! how about you ?_

" _..Jake, and this is Michael, hes not really talkative.._ "

"... _I figured that out a long time ago_ "

its _okay_ , _she_ can talk to _his_ jake all that weirdness but she won't lay a finger on what belongs to him.

okay seriously he can't do this any longer...how did he carry that sassy british man around the swamp only to hook him....? more than once too...

"...Michael please put me down" oh god no even jake noticed ! whatever did the spider lady did is horrible, he _feels_.

...fine, he'll give in just this once, for his poor shoulders...

" _be quiet you two, I think I saw a rabbit_ " Jake whispered as he saw a small blurry red eyed figure hop by, although his hunched over form quickly snapped to the loud voice that scared the future food away

" _Rabbit food is no good !_ smells too stinky !! annnd with that the rabbit ran away, no use in getting your throat cut by a bunch of three weirdos, eh ?

" _how do you know thAT ?_ "

" _I had some last days ago, plus its furr is not even complete for a mask or gloves !_ "

that, strangely sounded too familiar for Jake, then it struck an old memory, the old man who offered him a spot in the slaughter house far by...

awful smell..missing furr...

thats it.....The rabbits are sick !

" _Anna please tell me, have you and anyone else been eating the meat you got from the forest ?_ " Concern was it, a half taught hunter she was. 

" _only me and my daughter, she got sick from the cold so I need furr for clothes and meat is another win, why do you ask ?_ " 

" _...may you show me and Michael where are you currently staying_?" well, Park, that was bold request, but sure, go for it. 

" _I guess...just be quiet, my daughter doesn't like loud noises_ "

a nerving presence moved beside Jake, the nickname 'stop sign' should surely be changed to the walking candle because next to him was a fucking _walking furnace_ , so...alluring. 

aside from him wanting to say fuck it and go home go bed, place Michael next to him and never get up until spring calls, guilt slowly acknowledged his heart, as for its been more than 2 hours of Jake keeping Michael out of the conversion and ignoring him.

"Michael...this is Anna, shes a hunter, I figured out the meat she got in the past is half rotten so we have to follow her home to check it out"

yyyyyeeeeaaaahhh no figure, what do you expect from a stubborn child ? he hoped that meat better do its job to the fullest, now hes checking out her meat next thing you know hes cooking her pancakes.

...fine, if she calls a game, he'll _win_.

so he simply nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously apologize for being so late at updates, life ya know ?


End file.
